Kid Temper Tantrum Takes Anger Management Class
Dad: Hey everyone. So Leland's anger has been going too far. And me and Carole have finally decided to do something about it. Mom: So we enrolled Leland in anger management class. Right now, he's in class. Hopefully, he can finally learn to control his anger and won't get anymore temper tantrums! Later, Leland arrives home Dad: Hey Leland. How was class? Leland: Hello, step-father and mother. I have acquired the ability to manipulate the emotion of anger so it can be processed in a more positive way. In this way, I have brought the family the candy chocolate and flowers for my significant female Yeagar. This way, it shows that I do have deep concerns for my family members and I can improve. Leland passes out chocolate and flowers Yeagar: Aw, thanks Leland! Dad: Is this some sort of prank? Mom: You had to hate anger management class! You were complaining the entire time on the way there! Dad: And you're talking fancy, Leland! This can't be good! Leland: Actually, my instructor was very helpful in teaching me the ways I can control the emotion of anger from erupting. My ability to control the emotion of anger can be really helpful in situations when people attempt to push me to points where I lose all sanity and go insane. This insanity test will get me immune. Kid: HEY ALLAH SNACKBAR KID!!! KidOfTheBlackHole proceeds to throw eggs and milk at the 4 Dad: KID!!! WHAT THE HELL?!?! Usna: AND WATCH THIS!!! Usna gets a pie and slams it on Leland's face Mom: Oh my gosh! Yeagar: Why did you do all of that for?! Kid: BECAUSE KTT FANFICS ARE THE WORST!!! I CAN'T WAIT FOR LELAND TO GET MURDERED IN A VIOLENT AND PAINFUL DEATH!!! Usna: YEAH!!! AND LELAND IS GAY AS WELL!!! SO YEAGAR, GO BREAK UP WITH GAY BOY!!! Dad: Uh oh... Leland: KidOfTheBlackHole and UsnaBolt922. The behavior that you two have shown by chucking cackle and dairy at my family, slamming a Empanadilla on my face, and accuse me of being a homosexual is unacceptable and very immature. Normally, I would say the words "Allah Akbar", which is a key word used to blow something up. However, because I am now educated in learning the ability to control my anger, I will refrain from doing so. Instead, I would like for you two to apologize, and then we will go out to eat at Texas Roadhouse. Does that sound like an acceptable deal? Kid: Well Leland, I'd like to apologize for my actions with you and your family. Usna: We kinda took things a little too far, and we're sorry. Leland: I, Leland, accept your apology. Now, Lee, please drive me, KidOfTheBlackHole, UsnaBolt922, Carole, and Yeagar to Texas Roadhouse to eat. Dad: Uh... okay... At Texas Roadhouse... Yeagar: Wow Leland. I can't believe you've solved an issue without having to go ISIS! Kid: And I love Texas Roadhouse! Leland: Thank you. And you do not need to worry about the purchase of the bill for Texas Roadhouse. I will generously pay for the bill. Dad: Aw, thanks Leland! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum